Free!-Dive to the Future-
|studio = Animation DO |network = ABC Tokyo MX1 AT-X |original run = July 11, 2018 - September 26, 2018 |episodes = 12 |title = Free!-Dive to the Future-}}Free! Dive to the Future 'is the third season of the Japanese anime television series ''Free! that premiered on July 11, 2018. Plot Haruka, who is attending college in Tokyo, meets Asahi again and reawakens his memories from his middle school years, including those of Ikuya. Makoto is working toward a new dream while he is in Tokyo together with Haruka. Rin has an unexpected meeting in Sydney. Characters Main Characters *Haruka Nanase (CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English)) *Makoto Tachibana (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English)) *Rin Matsuoka (CV: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English)) *Ikuya Kirishima (CV: Kōki Uchiyama (Japanese), Lee George (English)) *Asahi Shiina (CV: Toshiyuki Toyonaga (Japanese), Christopher Llewyn Ramirez (English)) *Hiyori Tono (CV: Ryōhei Kimura (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English)) *Sosuke Yamazaki (CV: Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English)) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV: Tsubasa Yonaga (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English)) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English)) *Natsuya Kirishima (CV: Kenji Nojima (Japanese), Ricco Fajardo (English)) *Nao Serizawa (CV: Satoshi Hino (Japanese), Oscar Seung (English)) *Aiichiro Nitori (CV: Kōki Miyata (Japanese), Josh Grelle (English)) *Momotaro Mikoshiba (CV: Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English)) Secondary Characters *Kisumi Shigino (CV: Chihiro Suzuki (Japanese), Eric Vale (English)) *Gou Matsuoka (CV: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English)) *Romio Hayahune (CV: Atsushi Abe (Japanese), Parker Gray (English)) *Shizuru Isurugi (CV: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese), Alejandro Saab (English)) *Ayumu Kunikida (CV: Ryō Hirohashi (Japanese), Apphia Yu (English)) *Seijuro Mikoshiba (CV: Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English)) *Mikhail Makarovich (CV: Hidenobu Kiuchi (Japanese), Phil Parsons (English)) *Ryuuji Azuma (CV: Takeshi Kusao (Japanese), Brandon Potter (English)) Production Staff '''Original: 「High☆Speed!」 Kōji Ōji Director: Eisaku Kawanami Script, Series Composition: Masahiro Yokotani Character Design: Futoshi Nishiya Art Director: Shingo Kasai 3D Art: Joji Unoguchi Color Design: Yūka Yoneda Prop Design: Seiichi Akitake Director of Photography: Kazuya Takao 3D Director: Yuji Shibata Sound Director: Yota Tsuruoka Music: Tatsuya Kato Musical Production: Lantis Studio: Kyoto Animation/Animation DO Production: Iwatobi High School Swimming Club Broadcasting TV ABC: 11 July 2018, 26:43 (12 July 2018, 02:43) TOKYO MX: 11 July 2018, 24:00 (12 July 2018, 00:00) TV Aichi: 11 July 2018, 26:05 (12 July 2018, 02:05) BS11: 11 July 2018, 24:00 (12 July 2018, 00:00) AT-X: 13 July 2018, 24:30 (14 July 2018, 00:30) Online Streaming AbemaTV: 12 July 2018, 23:30 dAnimestore: 14 July 2018, 23:00 Nico Nico Live Broadcasting: 14 July 2018, 23:00 Nico Nico Channel: 14 July 2018, 23:30 au VideoPass: 14 July 2018, 24:00 milplus: 14 July 2018, 24:00 J:COM On Demand Mega Pack: 14 July 2018, 24:00 GYAO: 16 July 2018, 23:00 NTT plala: 16 July 2018, 23:00 U-NEXT: 17 July 2018, 12:00 Anime Hodai: 17 July 2018, 12:00 ※The dates and times are in accordance with Japanese time zone. Gallery horriblesubs_free_dive_to_the_future_-_12_720p.mkv_snapshot_22.31_2018.10.10_13.38.41.jpg large.jpg mqdefault.jpg|GOLD EVOLUTION Video 「Free!-Dive to the Future-」ティザーPV 「Free!-Dive to the Future-」Blu-ray&DVD Vol.1収録 未放送 第0話ダイジェスト|「Free!-Dive to the Future-」Blu-ray&DVD Vol.1 「Free!-Dive to the Future-」公式ファンブック 発売決定CM| Free! - Dive to the Future-' Official fan book released on sale External Links *Free!-Dive to the Future- Official Website *Free! Series Official Twitter Category:Anime Category:Episodes